Submit Your Character (CLOSED)
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: What the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I was planning on a sequel to my first story "A Deadly Quest" and I need new demigods! The story will mostily be about the new character I put in last time, Micol (who read the story should remember her) and her relationship with Percy and Annabeth (I recall she is daughter of both Athena and Poseidon) on a quest and other stuff that you'll find out on the story, but I need your demigods. I need maximum 3 villans and a head bully, so who wants to do that PM me, don't review. I'm not picking everyone, so do your best and be creative! Here is the form:**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Last name: **

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent: **

**Mortal Parent:**

**History (detailed):**

**Hometown:**

**How old when they ****got to camp:**

**Year rounder/ Summer camper:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body type:**

**Camp clothes:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Fancy clothes:**

**Personality (detailed):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Streangths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Fear:**

**Weapon:**

**Weapon disguised as:**

**Powers:**

**Romance:**

**If yes, with who:**

**Best friend:**

**Secrets(optional):**

**Anything I might have forgotten:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I looked at the characters, and I'm pleased to say that it's kind of hard for now to decide. All the characters are great, but not everyone will be in. Here are the characters who are in so far:**

* * *

><p><strong>Villans (1 boy, 1 girl needed):<strong>

**-Alexander Bledsoe  
><strong>-  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Camp gang (3 boys needed):<strong>

**-Violet Snow**

**-Taylor Larziz**

**-Jasmine Oracla**

* * *

><p><strong>Campers on quest (need 2 boys, 2 girls):<strong>

**- Alexia Woods**

* * *

><p><strong>The old friend:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to say that I'm not putting any children of the Big Three. I apologize to those who submitted them, but I was in a hurry and forgot to write that. You can still PM me and change the parent and powers, though. Sorry guys! :-S<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's almost complete! Here are the characters who are in so far:**

* * *

><p><strong>Villans (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexander** **Bledsoe**  
>-<strong>Ace Ryner<br>-Cora Boudreau - Reece Painter**

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Camp gang (3 boys needed):<strong>

**-Violet Snow**

**-Taylor Larziz**

**-Jasmine Oracla**

* * *

><p><strong>Campers on quest (need 1 boy, 1 girl):<strong>

**-Alexia Woods  
>-Joseph Stryder<br>- **

* * *

><p><strong>Micol's old friend (forgot to specify that and he as to be a guy and to PM me for him):<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is the list with other characters who are in:**

* * *

><p><strong>Villans (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexander** **Bledsoe**  
>-<strong>Ace Ryner<br>-Cora Boudreau - Reece Painter**

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Camp gang (3 boys needed):<strong>

**-Violet Snow**

**-Taylor Larziz**

**-Jasmine Oracla**

* * *

><p><strong>Campers on quest (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexia Woods  
>-Joseph Stryder<br>-Aden Bolt  
>-Halina Carter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Micol's old friend (forgot to specify that. He has to be a guy and PM me for him):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I need more boys! They must be around 14-17 years old. Continue reviewing and I will keep writing. I wrote the first part, but I need all the characters to continue! Thanks, for reading this! All your characters are great, it's hard to choose! ;-)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is the list with other characters who are in:**

* * *

><p><strong>Villans (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexander** **Bledsoe**  
>-<strong>Ace Ryner<br>-Cora Boudreau - Reece Painter**

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Camp gang (1 boy needed):<strong>

**-Violet Snow **

**-Taylor Larziz - Jacob Johnson**

**-Jasmine Oracla - Nicholas Shepard**

* * *

><p><strong>Campers on quest (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexia Woods  
>-Joseph Stryder<br>-Aden Bolt  
>-Halina Carter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Micol's old friend (Someone already sent me a character, but I would like other ideas. He has to be a guy, PM me for him, and I will send you Micol's form, so you can create a character that fits her. He must be either 16 or 17):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continue reviewing and I will keep writing. I wrote the first part, but I need all the characters to continue! Thanks, for reading this! All your characters are great, it's hard to choose! ;-)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**READ NOTE!**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to add that I put on the first part of the story. It's called "The Different Demigod". Go check it out and tell me what do you think! Here's the list with who got in (just a reminder):**

* * *

><p><strong>Villans (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexander** **Bledsoe**  
>-<strong>Ace Ryner<br>-Cora Boudreau - Reece Painter**

* * *

><p><strong>Popular Camp gang (1 boy needed):<strong>

**-Violet Snow **

**-Taylor Larziz - Jacob Johnson**

**-Jasmine Oracla - Nicholas Shepard**

* * *

><p><strong>Campers on quest (Complete):<strong>

**-Alexia Woods  
>-Joseph Stryder<br>-Aden Bolt  
>-Halina Carter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Micol's old friend (Someone already sent me a character, but I would like other ideas. He has to be a guy, PM me for him, and I will send you Micol's form, so you can create a character that fits her. He must be either 16 or 17):<strong>


End file.
